


The IGA boy

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon has a bit of a crush on the cute boy working in the IGA, and is a little too eager to come when Penny is going to get groceries. Can Simon's shirt bring them together?





	

"Hey Simon, I'm just popping off to the IGA, do you want to come?" Penny jangled the car keys to get my attention. Not that she needed to; I nearly tripped over the coffee table in my haste to grab my shoes.  
"Um, yeah sure, whatever." I tried to sound nonchalant as I pulled my shoes on, ignoring the suspicous look she was giving me.

As we pulled up, I tried to sureptiously flatten my hair, pretending I was simply scratching my ear. I was fighting a loosing battle; my hair was perpetually sticking up in every direction. I hadn't had time to get changed and hoped that my old 'Watford pixies' band shirt wasn't too ratty. 

I withheld the urge to run to the door, instead striding in with Penny. My eyes scanned the shop. The only worker in sight was a guy at the till that I hadn't seen before. I felt myself deflate, and scuffed my foot against the ground in frustration. He wasn't here.  
"What's wrong Simon?" Penny asked.  
"Hm? Oh nothing, don't worry. Do you have a shopping list?"  
The trip was tedious and tainted with dissappontment, but went relatively fast. If Penny noticed my bad mood, she didn't comment on it. When we got to the till, the previous guy had been swapped for...  
Oh my god.  
It was him, all bold lines and proud eyes, and silky black hair. His name tag read "Baz." Ever since the first time I saw him, I had made little excuses to drop by the IGA. We never got to talk for long, and I always left wanting more. He seemed startled when he saw me, but smiled warmly.  
"Hello, how are you toda- Oh wow, is that the Watford Pixies?" He asked, his voice suddenly excited. I blushed at how cute he looked when he was excited.  
"Yeah, are you a fan?" He nodded emphatically.  
"I was going to go to their concert but my ride ditched last minute. I still have my ticket, I don't have the heart to sell it."  
"Well, we're going up to the concert and we actually have a spare seat... If you're interested." I stammered. He smiled widely, his eyes shining.  
"That would be... Oh my god that would be amazing!" He looked as though he couldn't fight the smile from his face. The way his eyes crinkled in the corners, how his lips stretched over his teeth... He was so beautiful, and I blushed furiously.  
"Well if I could... Maybe I should... Is it ok if..." I stammered, and he arched a perfect eyebrow.  
"Can I get your number? So we can talk about details?" He sniled again, and handed me his iPhone.  
"Put yours in my phone..." He paused, uncertain.  
"Oh sorry. I'm Simon, Simon Snow. Thks is my friend Penny." She waved, and he nodded politely at her.  
He scanned our items too quickly, an he smiled as he waved good bye.  
"Seeya Baz."  
"Bye Snow. Call me... About the concert thing." He said, but the pause was too long and pointed to be an accident. I blushed.  
"I will." Grinning like a madman, we walked from the shop. Penny managed tk refrain from saying anything for a grand total of 4 seconds.  
"So that's why you were so eager to come!" She laughed, and I blushed.  
"Shut up Penny, he might hear you!" She just laughed again.  
"And now he's joining our roadtrip; I think it's time I got payback for the whole Micah thing, don't you?"  
I blanched. Well shit. This trip just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kind of shitty, but oh well. I may or may not continue this, depending on if you guys want me to. I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading!


End file.
